Our Amazing Punishment
by icarly roxs my soxs
Summary: Sam and Freddie constantly fight. Everyone is sick of it so they get sent to camp clarity/crystal for the summer. Freddie has been acting strange. What happens when the sectrets spill out and something happens that surprises everyone? R&R dont own icarly
1. Finding out the punishment

Sam POV

Hey brain. How is it goin?

I can't believe I just asked myself that.

Anyway...

Wait did he just say camp.

"Ermm I am sorry what did you just say Ted?" that was the most innocent voice I could come up with. Freddington just sat silent with his mouth hung open.

"Well, I have decided to send you two to Camp Clarity. It will help you get along. You will go there for the whole 8 weeks of the summer," he sounds mad.

"WHAT? WHY THAT CAMP OUT OF ALL THE CAMPS WHY?" I suddenly screamed. I was sent to this camp a long time ago.

"You are going to be councillors for people your own age. There are so many age groups. The camp also has a side called crystal were the people who have changed and are no longer delinquents go to spend their summer with their old friends. They get more privileges."

Freddie hasn't moved an inch since he said that name. Camp Clarity.

"I hate that place I was sent there when I was seven because I stole a woman's ham out of her shopping bag. I was hungry. Everyone else gets sent there every year since the first time. But I only went once because I only did a minor offence." That place was too fun and happy go lucky for me.

"I didn't know that you went there." Finally Fredfreak speaks.

"Yeah well you went to Canada to see some relatives and carly went to some place to see her dad. So I didn't tell anyone."

"Oh Okay." He seems worried. Like something can't be held in any longer.

"Each councillor has a nickname to their cabin. The person who will be showing you around is Willow and Ash."

Ash. I remember that name. He wasn't there when I went everyone was soooo upset. Apparently he was visiting relatives. All the girls fancied him, gushed over him and loved him to pieces. I will be able to meet him now.

Freddie's face has gone a pale white. I am worried about him. But why? We hate each other. It is the whole reason we are here in this awkward situation.

Suddenly he ran out of the room. Okay what was with that?

"Can I?" I said pointing to the door.

Ted just nodded. So I ran out and saw Freddie run out of school. What is wrong with him?

That boy has some serious issues.

1 week later

What the hell? I have just been called to teds office. I haven't gotten a detention all week so that he might change his mind.

"Yo Ted! What up?"

"Well on Monday it is the last week of school so you two need to bring in your suitcases. Everyone has a week were they get to know each other then the activities start. Okay. Now here is a list of things you need to bring. Here you go. Have fun a bus will be here to pick you up."

"Freddie I am really sorry you have to spend your holiday with me. Thanks ted. I'm gonna go pack." And I just walked away. Not looking at the shocked face anymore.

Then once out of the school I ran home and packed the things in my house that I needed from the list then took my suitcase to Carly's. My suitcase is amazing. It is black with a white scull and blood coming out of the mouth. I have tons of badges around the outside as well. Way too many to name.

"Hey Spence. I'm just gonna go pack my clothes okay?"

"Uh Uh what?"

"I have to go to a summer camp with Freddie on Monday to improve our friendship. Anyway need to go pack. Do ya have any torches?"

"Yeah," he seems quite confused. I will explain it later.

"Can I borrow them please?" I asked innocently again. What is with me this past month acting all innocent?

"Okay. Have fun."

I ran upstairs and folded all of my clothes and put them in my suitcase along with my shoes and low-fat fat cakes. My toiletries were already in there so I didn't need to worry about that or my night time stuff. I will put in my toothbrush and make-up on Monday because I need them. I can borrow the other stuff of Carly.

Hum what shall I put in my backpack?

Ham, more low-fat fat cakes, bubble gum, beano, peppy cola, cherry peppy cola, phone and money.

Wow this is my perfect bag. I everything was giant and on my own little world I would say I'm in heaven.

Freddie POV

Brain what shall I do?

Everyone is going to know my secret. It's not like Sam won't tell people. This is sooooooo ironic. Not real in a way. Maybe this is just some sick twisted nightmare. I liked it as my secret. Maybe she won't tell anyone but it will still come at a price, one I might not be willing to pay. How can I be two people at once? Which one am I really? I can't be both. But I can be them both mixed together.

But then it will confuse everyone. I will just wait and see what happens. All of the people, not just councillors but the cabins crew are going to be on that bus.

That's when I will tell Sam. She will understand. We don't really hate each other. We have been best friends since we were too young to remember. It was when we became friends with Carly. We ended up just talking to Carly instead of each other and fighting over the littlest things. She needs to understand that I do want to be her friend. I am her friend and she is mine. She always was and always will be my friend.

Sam POV

Okay finished everything. Oh look a pencil. That reminds me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I am so looking forward to this. I have sharpened 20 pencils so that they are really small and sharp and glued them to Freddie's chair. Now we wait._

_He just came in. And is sitting down. AAHHHHHH. There we go._

"_SAM, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"_

"_BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT YOGHURT IN MY SOCK. WHICH I PUT ON THE NEXT MORNING."_

"_I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE YOU DREW A MOUSTASH AND BEARD ON MY FACE WITH SHARPIE."_

"_I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU DIED MY FRINGE NEON GREEN WHEN I WAS ASLEEP."_

"_YEAH RIGHT AFTER YOU GLUED A RAINBOW AFRO WIG TO MY HEAD. I HAD TO GO TO ER."_

"_WELL YOU PUT TONS OF LEMON JUICE AND SALT IN MY PEPPY COLA."_

"_I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU HADN'T SHAVED OF MY EYEBROW."_

"_WELL IT DIDN'T MATTER BECASUE THE EYEBROW PENCIL COVERED IT UP. AND YOU STOLE MY PHONE AND HACKED IT SO YOU COULD MAKE IT DO ANYTHING AT ANY TIME."_

"_YOU PUT MAKE-UP ON ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP AT THE NURSES ILL. TOOK PICTURE AND POSTED THEM AROND SCHOOL. I SPENT THREE LESSONS AND LUCH WITH IT ON MY FACE BECAUSE NO-ONE TOLD ME."_

"_SO YOU SPREAD A RUMOR THAT I WAS PREGNANT AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL. I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND HAVE TESTS DONE. AND I WAS CALLED A SLUT AND WHORE BY TONS OF PEOPLE I DIDN'T KNOW."_

"_YEAH COZ YOU SPREAD A RUMOR THAT I HAD SLEPT WITH A BOY. IT GOT ROUND TO MY MOM AND SHE MADE ME HAVE A VERY ARKWARD CONVERSATION WITH HER. SHE TOOK ME TO A THERAPIST AND MADE THEM DO A LIE DETECTOR TEST TO CHECK I WASN'T LYING." _

"_OH SHUT UP THAT WILL HAPPEN ANY DAY NOW." _

"_JUST LIKE YOURS. THEN YOU WILL END UP LIKE YOU MOM. DRUNK AND HIGH. PREGNANT AT 14."_

_My mom died last year from an over dose. I was 13. I live with my aunty and uncle now who are as bad as her. I told everyone that they were my parents. Well my aunty and mom were twins like me and Melanie so._

"_TAKE THAT BACK NOW BENSON!" He had gone too far. Tears streamed my face. I could hardly control the sobs escaping my chest._

"_WHY SHOULD I? HUH YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING NICE TO ME. SO TELL ME WHY?"_

_I was nice to him when no-one else was around and when we were younger we were inseparable. I was nice then. To him anyway, to everyone else I was just another bully._

"_BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD YOU FREAK. SHE DIED LAST YEAR. GUESS HOW. OVERDOSE! AND DON'T YOU SAY I AM NOT NICE TO YOU. I STAND UP FOR YOU AND TOLD A SECRET OF MINE LIVE ON ICARLY BECAUSE I FELT BAD I TOLD ONE OF YOURS. LEAVE ME ALONE." _

_I think I was having a fit. I was sobbing uncontrollably sat on the floor hugging my knees rocking back and forth. Then I felt arms around me._

"_Sam I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He was hugging me? He was just so mean and evil. Now everyone knows two secrets. That my mom was a drunk and druggy and had me at 14 and that she died last year._

"_No you meant it. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you leave me alone. Please."_

_I ran out of the room crying still. I held tightly to my things as I ran out of the school doors. I didn't want to talk to the people who called my name. I just wanted to climb into a whole and die. Not of embarrassment of sadness. My mom was a good mom. She took care of me and was really kind, sweet all the things normal moms are. She knew all about me and how to talk to me because she was only 27 when she died. We used to sit up for hours talking about things. I didn't become bad or a bully because my mom abused me. She didn't. It was because some people were mean to me and my friends so I would stick up for them. I lived in a nice neighbourhood but there were some bad people who I had to beat up every now and again to get them of my back. I only stole and did graffiti to pass the time. I gave Gibby wedgies because he was mean to my sister once when we were six. So I punish him for it every day of his life. Not because I'm evil but because my sister stopped eating, sleeping and talking to anyone for three months. And I hurt Freddie because he has forgotten that we were best friends and stopped talking to me. He talked to carly instead because he was 'in love' with her._

_I am in the park on the swings my mom used to swing Melanie and me on when we were younger. When I was six we all wrote our names and date on all the things in the park._

_I am still crying. I haven't stopped since I started. I will probably forgive Freddie tomorrow though. I wonder what tomorrow will be like._

_END FLASHBACK_

I am crying now just remembering it, that horrible day and my mom's death. It's not like I had a dad to look after me. He moved when he found out mom was pregnant.

Carly will be home soon. I am going to go to sleep in the spare room.

I ran upstairs. I am running too much me thinks.

Anyway night brain. Talkish kinda sorta to you tomorrow. So nighty night.


	2. heated confusion

Sam POV

Hey brain.

I am soooo tired. Just got woken up at eight by Freddie on a Saturday. What is his problem?

"What do ya want Fredfreak?"

"We need to buy things for Monday. We are leaving to go to the mall at ten. That should give you enough time to get ready. See ya later!"

"Ermm... oh... Kay."

He is soooo confusing. His mood swings are gonna put me in hospital, with all that change. I don't take change well.

Oh well I need a shower and ham. Mmm I smell Canadian bacon.

"Hey Spence. Mama wants her some Canadian bacon. By the way... WHO LET FREDWARO WAKE ME UP AT EIGHT IN THE MORNING. WELL..."

"Freddie was here? I didn't see him. Must have let himself in. NO-ONE KNOCKS ANYMORE!! Here's your bacon Sam."

"Thanks." That was quite a random outburst.

We ate our Canadian bacon in silence. A very awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

I like showers. They remind me of the good things. One of the best things about camp clarity was the waterfall. Only I knew about it. I got my showers there in my bikini and when I was stressed I went there. It is my favourite place. I can't wait to see it again.

Finished showering now... what to wear?

Black Chuck Taylors, my black short sleeved 'Fucking Classy' top, teal long sleeved top on underneath and above the knee black shorts. Yes I love my classy tops.

Okay it is... time to go.

"SAM."

Right on time.

I ran downstairs. Seriously I don't think all this running is good for my health.

Anyway and there stood Fredwad

"Okay, let's go, go, go." He is so sad sometimes.

"I am, I am, I am!"

So we are at the mall. Apparently I need a sleeping bag and roll mat for camping outdoors. I totally forgot about that.

You get to choose anywhere on site to camp every Saturday or Sunday. You get given rope and a big plastic sheet and you have to make your own tent. Mine was by the waterfall.

I have gotten a black sleeping bag with turquoise flowers all over it and a full turquoise hood. It was waterproof so if I did the tent really bad and it rained I wouldn't get wet. Freddie got a blue camouflage one with a hood. Also waterproof.

Anyway. We also needed hiking boots.

"Fredward we need hiking boots, let's go get em." Fake enthusiasm usually gets to him. But he seems to me having a mental conflict in his tiny little head.

He wasn't listening so I just dragged him to the camping shop.

"Let's get some hiking boots. Mine are too small."

I already said that.

"I already said that Frednub."

There he goes ignoring me again.

"I am sorry for what I said." Why did you have to bring that up you nub?

"Yeah. It just hurt me a lot. It doesn't matter now does it? Let's just get some boots."

I am walking to the girls section because I can feel myself tear up.

Oh those boots are nice. I am gonna get them. They are just plain black hiking boots. But somehow they made me forget everything. I think it's because that was kinda what I needed... a distraction. From everything. Everyone.

Once that moment passed. That distraction had gone the pain of what Freddie said came back. But this time it hit harder because the pain was gone for a moment. It wasn't a normal distrust pain. The pain of past memories swirled in there swelling up inside my conscience and making me feel like I am going to burst. I paid for my boots and sat on the bench outside the shop. I just sat there, wondering why I trusted someone like Freddie. I didn't tell carly my mom was a drunken druggy. I didn't tell carly all of the secrets I told Freddie when we were younger. Why? Because that's all that was left of our friendship now. Our secrets and memories. The good and the bad. The broken trust.

How will we overcome this? Maybe we never will. Once again like the first few weeks we met carly. She will be the only form of interaction between us. Just talking to carly. Not speaking to each other ever again. But we wouldn't be able to live like that. We knew too much about everything and nothing at all at the same time. So much has changed in our friendship. I don't take change well. It doesn't sit right in my mind.

Strange really.

Well we finally left in silence. As soon as I got to the Shay's I went to sleep. Not saying a 'hey' or 'bye' or even a clever comeback or snide remark. I didn't call anyone a nub or a dork or a freak or nerd. I just slept letting the silence overwhelm me leaving my mind in heated confusion. As always.


	3. MidTeen Crisis

Sam POV

Hey brainy brain.

It is Sunday one day until we leave. At least it when we are there we don't have to listen to the pointless lectures.

Believe me they suck eggs on fish. Anyway I feel like ham and low-fat fat cakes. Oh and waffles. And pancakes. And bacon. And eggs on salmon. What? When I thought eggs on fish it made me want to eat eggs on fish. I will just stick with ham, waffles, pancakes and bacon. Maybe some eggs. I can have low-fat fat cakes later on. Well my legs are carrying me down stairs finally.

"Hey Spence! I am gonna make us all breakfast." Why am I in such a good mood? Oh yeah I am around food. Spencer hasn't cooked it yet but it is all laid out ready to be.

"Ermm Sam you never cook you just eat. But cook if you must. I will be making a giant spaghetti taco in the studio. I will wake up carly on the way." Why is he backing away from me? Oh yeah he thinks I've gone insane. Nice Spence. Real nice. I can't do something kind or thoughtful without people thinking I need to see a therapist.

Oh well I finished breakfast and everyone came in to eat. By everyone I mean carly, spencer, Fredfreak and Gibby? Why is he here? How did he get in here?

"Err Gibby why are you here?" we all ask in unison.

"I wanted to spend some time with my friends. But *sniff* apparently I can't do that so I'll shall just leave you all to wallow at my departure!!"He half wailed.

Then he stormed out of the apartment.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. So how did he get in here? I know he was here last night did anyone see him go home?" asked Spence. Very good question.

"Noooooo," the three of us said in unison again.

"So he stayed in this apartment without anyone knowing. Ermm who else did you have here yesterday?"

"I can't remember Ruben going home." I say quite horrified to answer spencer's question.

"Yo who call for the spoon in gravy?"

"Ruben did you say the night?" anger boiled as fredster asked.

Ruben nodded.

"HEY you are wearing my light up socks and my duck underwear," said a ... no words can describe the look on Spencer's face.

"What-." Then when I looked at him I realised that all he was wearing was socks and duck underwear. Ewwwwwwwwwww scarred for life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY FROM THE HALF NAKED FREAK IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spence and I ran like lunatics to the studio while carly and Freddie stood there and forced Ruben out of the apartment. Only wearing duck underwear and light up socks. Poor innocent people who walk on the street of the bush well plaza. Their eyesight will never be the same again.

Omg I just remembered that I need to tell carly there is a build a bra sale today.

"CARLY SALE AT BBRA TODAY!!!! HURRY LET'S GO!! Come on Fredfreak."

"I am one of those, melodramatic fools..."

"Hey it's Sam. Oh hey ted... Yes I know we need to get a plane... He knows as well... See ya tomorrow teddy. Bye."

"Let's go get those bra's." Carly is happy about the sale I can tell.

"And they have new build a bikini part as well."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEES shock horror." Mocking carly is fun.

We ran out the door then realised Freddie wasn't following and dragged him along to not enjoy the torture of asking which bra strap looks better.

So here we are! SALE TIME!!!!

Carly and I ran around the store picking up bra parts and asking Fredfreak which matched best. Then I went to the bikini.

"I need to bikini's fredwierd. Does the glow in the dark straps go with the black one or the white one?"

"Black one sam."

"Hmm so shall I have a neon strap or just plain ones on the white?"

"Plain you don't want to overdo it."

"And shall I get a teal and turquoise bra with matching boy shorts or yellow and orange with matching boy shorts or silver with matching boy shorts or all of them?"

"All of them?"

"Yes okay. Shall I get my size or one bigger because the ones I have now are getting two small? I will go get measured. Wait here."

"UGGGHHH the embarrassment is killing me!"

"Done we can leave now dorkward. Let's go to ripcurl so you can get some board shorts for swimming since there is no way you are going in speedo's. And I need some shorts and some hats. Hey carls we are going to ripcurl hurry up!"

**3 Hours later**

Sam and Freddie were in the icarly studio while carly was having a shower.

"Sam I need to tell you something"

"Go on then freakward."

"Well I...I am... you see... the person... well... ermm."

"Spit it out dork I don't have good patients. Just say whatever you need to."

"Okay, I am a..."

"SAM, FREDDIE come down stairs I am stuck under a giant meatball. Aaagh. So meaty."

"Okay."

Freddie and I walked downstairs and rolled the giant meatball of spencer.

"So what did you want to say dork?"

"I.. it doesn't matter I will tell you tomorrow. You'll find out anyway. Just don't call me Freddie tomorrow I will tell you what to call me. Uh bye Sam. BYE CARLY BYE SPENCE."

"Bye Freddie." I am too confused to insult him. What does he want to say? How will camp go? Why can't I call him Freddie? I never call him it anyway but I think he means all of his nicknames. Why?

All of these questions that will be answered tomorrow. If only spencer didn't get trapped under a delicious meatball I would know by now. Curse you meatball. No I didn't mean that. Mama still loves you. Come here and let me eat you. Damn spencer said I can't eat it until it is done. Now there is a challenge.

**1 Hour later**

Stop looking at me meatball I can't eat you. Spencer still hasn't forgiven me for melting Mr Toasty. "Poor liquid thing. I cannot eat you.

"I CANNOT EAT YOU DUCKY THE MEATBALL. WAIT UNTIL HE HAS FINISHED OYU ARE KILLING ME. I am melting from the pain of not eating you. LEAVE ME ALONE."

Why am I talking to a meatball? Oh no I have gone insane.

"Spencer do you know the number of a physiatrist?"

"Yeah I dated one last month why?"

"I need her number so I can book weekly sessions. Well I am going to bed to count the swimming geese. Don't let the chickens bite. I mean bed bugs. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

I screamed and pulled myself up the stairs on my tummy using my hands. Like army people.

"I will put her number on the fridge Sam. Carly is in her room if you want to see her."

"CARLY CARLY I HAVE GONE INSANE HELP ME I AM HAVING A MID TEEN CRISIS. A MENTAL BREAKDOWN. LOCK ME IN A STRAIGHT JACKET I AM NOT STABLE. AH."

Omg I am becoming Lewbert. What is wrong with me? Don't you dare answer that brain.

I stood up and casually walked upstairs.

"Hey Carls."

"SAM I was just coming downstairs why were you screaming about a mental breakdown and mid teen crisis. WHAT IS WRONG?" she said shaking me to pieces.

"Nothing. No-one was screaming. I think _you_ are the one having the mid teen crisis. Shall we go and see the doctor? I am worried about you," I said in mock concern. She bought it. Wow she is as gullible as Freddie.

"No I am going to lie down and sleep. Relax my brain. Try and go sane." She crawled into a ball on the floor and fell asleep so I walked over her and plopped myself down on myself and drifted to sleep. I dreamt about what Freddie wanted to say. What camp was going to be like a second time around? No one knows.

**DREAM**

_**We arrived at the bus and Freddie turned to me. **_

"_**Sam I am... your worst nightmare."**_

"_**Wh... what?"**_

_**He dragged me to the end of the bus and pinned me to the seat.**_

"_**You have hurt me too much Samantha. You must pay."**_

_**I suddenly felt excruciating pain all over my body as he got of me.**_

"_**I just gave you all the pain of any kind you gave to me."**_

_**I screamed and screamed over and over again. My head was swimming with images of me hurting Freddie and calling him names. Then the emotions that came with it. Disappointment was a strong one. He was disappointed that I wasn't acting to him like I did to carly. I feel guilty and tortured by his memories of me. That wasn't me that was the mask. I was a violent girl but something about Freddie scared me and I used more violence and mean names or gestures to cover it. I was scared to fully admit that he was my weakness. Every time I hurt him emotionally of physically it made me want to apologise and change who I was. Change the mask I held to him. But I can't do that.**_

"_**Freddie I am so sorry I didn't know. Please forgive me. I'm sorry for everything and I won't do it again. Ever. I promise, I'll ankle shake, pinkie swear. Become blood brothers or whatever you want."**_

_**Blood was pouring out of my mouth, nose and ears. The pain was too much for my body. It was breaking my bones and cutting my skin. I screamed some more then started shaking uncontrollably.**_

"_**Never talk to me again. Don't ever talk to carly or come to icarly. Never go within a mile of the bush well plaza and don't look at me. Don't talk to Spencer and if you can leave America. I don't want to be in the same state as you. Leave the planet if it is possible. I hate breathing the same air as you."**_

_**With that he left but not after spitting on me. I was dying on the back seat of a bus. Choking on my own blood. Deafened by it and unable to smell because of it. Numbness came over me and soon I could only see black as I withered away.**_

"_**I'm *cough cough* so sorry." Then I died and only saw red and felt burning. I was in hell for what I did to him. All because of that one thing. The mask I held in front of him. For what reason? Being scared to face my feelings. **_

**END DREAM**

I woke up hyperventilating with dark figures in front of me. It was Carly, Spencer and Freddie. They look worried. Wonder why?

"What are you all staring at?" I ask very annoyed that they were watching me sleep.

"Sam why were you screaming and saying I'm sorry over and over again?" carly asks me.

"Nightmare. Nothing to worry about you guys."

"We were shaking you then... you started shaking and choking. You couldn't hear us but then you stopped. You looked dead but then you woke up just before we were going to dial 911. What was it about?" Spencer asked quite scared.

"Spence, it was just a freaky dream that is quite literally what happened. In the dream I couldn't hear or smell or breath and I was shaking. I was screaming and saying sorry to f...this this black silhouette. I couldn't hear or smell because blood was coming out of my ears and nose and I was choking on it as well. My bones were breaking and my skin was getting cut by air. Then I died and went to hell. That was all. I'm sorry I scared you all." I looked down at my feet and hoped no one heard my slip up.

"Oh Sam. it is okay. Let's go get some ham and watermelon. I made summer fruit punch. Freddie you can go if you want your mom is probably freaking out. Spencer clean up the gravy of the walls and then go to bed. Me and Sam will be watching a movie in the studio and having girl chit chat. Leave us be when we are. Okay sort yourselves out. Wait where is Freddie? And Spencer has gone. Come on Sam tonight is the last time I will see you in eight weeks."

"You're right let's watch my girl and my girl 2. My fave movies."

Carly mumbled okay. We have seen this movie so many times I know the poem of by heart and say the words as they do.

The movie was coming to an end so I recited the poem as she did.

"Weeping willow with you tears running down,

Why do you always weep and frown,

Is it because he left you one day,

Is it because he could not stay,

On your branches he would swing,

Do you long the happiness that they would bring?

He found shelter in your shade,

We thought his laughter would never fade,

Weeping willows stop your tears,

There is something to calm your fears,

You think death is your forever part,

I know it will always be in your heart."

My face was tear streaked I looked to see if Carly was crying too but she was asleep. She always sleeps during movies. Of well I should go back to sleep as well. I do not want to fall asleep on a bus full of people like me. Noooooo way Jose.

But they are fun to hang out with. I hope my old friends are there. Anyway night night brain. Sleep tight.


	4. Unvealing of truth

Hey brain it is me Sam the ham lover,

But you already know that. After all you are my brain.

I have just woke up and am getting ready to go to camp. Take a shower, brush teeth and hair.

What to wear? Hmm.

Black Famous stars and straps top to match my back pack, the same one Travis wears in my blink 182 poster. Orange long sleeved underneath and bright yellow skinny jeans. Red chuck Taylors as well.

Hair. Half up half down like usual but with anti-frizz so when we get there it won't frizz up since it is humid there.

Make-up. Black eye liner and small amount of black eye shadow on eye lid. Lip gloss so my lips don't chap up and cherry chapstick in pocket.

Check my bag. Got everything in both suitcase and backpack. Wake up carly.

_Poke poke poke poke poke._

"Stop poking me Sam I am up." She sat up then I left the room with my stuff as she started getting ready. Downstairs Spencer was making pancakes and Freddie was sat at the counter with things by his side eating.

"Hey, yum pancakes."

They mumbled a hi in response while I stuffed a pancake in my face.

Carly came downstairs with her school bag and took a pancake she looks like she might cry.

"I wish I was coming with you. Both of my best friends are ditching me. Anyway we need to get to school. I can't believe I have a whole week of subjects on my own. Bye Spence. Hurry up you guys."

And that is why she looks like she might cry. Poor carly has to suffer miss brigs on her own. Omg no miss brigs for a whole week and no way of getting a detention for it. Ha-ha.

When we got to the bus stop the bus just arrived. We walked to the back of the bus and listened in to the whispering on why Freddington and I have our suitcases.

"WHY HAVE YOU AND FREDDIE GOT YOUR SUITCASES?" someone shouted. No way to tell who it was since I couldn't tell where the voice came from.

"To the randomer who asked that question. We have to go to a camp as councillors as a punishment for the whole holidays and the last week of school." I am quite surprised I told them. Well that made them shut up. I have just realised something. Freddie is always on holiday for the last week of school with relatives and his mom usually goes to a nurse or tick convention. Hmm this makes me more curious.

The bus came to a stop and we were greeted by Principle Franklin.

"The bus shall be here in 10 minutes I will be back soon I just need to fill out a form and do some things but I will be here to wave you off. See you in a minute kid's."

"Whatever," we said in unison. Now that was scary.

"Sam I need to tell you something. My relatives own the camp. I am ash. I go there every year when my mom goes to talk to people about diseases and things that I could die from and ticks. Okay will you please call me ash while we are there? I'm sorry I lied to you and carly but; I didn't want anyone to know. Can you keep it a secret?" he rambled to me.

"Okay Freddie. I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone I have already been to this camp, or any of my **other **secrets. Okay let's pinkie swear on it and I am sitting next to you on the bus."

I held out my pinkie and we pinkie swore.

"Promise and we can't tell anyone what happened while we were there." Wow this feels like déjà vous.

"Yeah. Promise."

He held my hand and whispered in my ear, "Sam it will be fun. Lighten up it is not that bad. Look here is the bus, we need to think of a nickname but since everybody already knows you we shall just see."

Ted came out just as the bus came to a stop and handed paper to the woman we called the warden but Freddie told me to call her Sue.

Freddie and I stood there still holding hands.

"Oh and you have to sit next to me on the plane as well."

"Okay Sam I will." He said rolling his eyes at the same time.

Ted motioned for us to come over so we reluctantly let go of each other's hand and got our suitcases and put our bags on our back. We walked towards them.

"Fredward," Sue said stiffly, "How nice to meet you. Samantha you came here a few years back right?"I nodded she talked more softly to me. I could see Freddie visibly cringe at her tone of voice for him.

"Well come on get on the bus we have a flight to catch. Bye ted."

We got on the bus only to be greeted by whispers.

"Hey it is Sam. remember me Holly. I can't believe it is you. Why are you here? Do you know ash?"

She hugged me and Freddie/ash looked at me waiting to see what I say.

"Yeah I remember you. Long time no see. I am here as a councillor because me and ash got into a big argument in the middle of a lesson so our principle said I had to come with him to 'help us get along' but we get along just fine," I said with a wave of the hand like it was no big deal but I could feel the looks of jealousy coming towards me. Freddie and I sat behind her and started to talk about carly and skits to do on icarly.

"Wait. You are Sam," asked the person sat next to Holly, "Sam Puckett from icarly. You are sooooooo funny. I love your show."

"Ha thanks." I let out a nervous laugh to follow my outburst of manners. Freddie looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah so have you had your first kiss yet?" she asked. Everyone leaned in and I looked at Freddie and we both blushed and face away from each other praying no one noticed.

"Aw she is blushing." Nope did not go unnoticed.

"Ash, you're blushing too." Oh crap. No they can't figure it out they are too stupid.

"Omg did you two kiss?" god shut **up **Holly.

"ohhhhhhhoohhh." Freddie and I blushed more furiously then stole a glance. I got out my phone and texted him.

_Freddie. Crap they know. What shall we say?!?!?!_

_Sam XD ~ xxx~  
"Oh I'm into you and girl oh no one else will do coz with every kiss and every hug you make me fall in love and girl IIIII no I can't be the only one."_

Freddie blushed even worse as he struggled to find his phone and I looked at him in shock. Why did he have that as his ringtone for my number? Well it was one of my favourite songs. Shocked you there but it is a love song.

He read it then started to text then my phone went off. With his ringtone I have for him. Oh crap I just remembered what song it was. CRAP in capitals. We just went over a bump and I dropped my phone.

"_She wears short skirts I wear t-shirts," _noooooo where is my phone, "_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day that you wake up find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you seeeeeee. You belong with me you belong with me." _ Yes got it.  
Freddie/ash just stared at me in shock. Shit!  
_Sam, okay don't panic. Just tell them it is none of their business that we kissed. Actually say it is none of their business don't say what I texted just then.  
Ash XD ~xxx~_

"It is none of your business if I did or didn't. Holly give me my phone back!"  
"No! Ooh. *cough* Sam, okay don't panic. Just tell them it is none of their business that we kissed. Actually say it is none of their business don't say what I texted just then. Ash. Then he put one of those x's with a D smiley face and squiggly thing xxx squiggly thing. Here Sam so you did kiss Ash." "Awww."  
More jealous looks.  
"Sam, how could you let her get your phone? Ugh ha-ha."

"Just so you know I changed your name to ash just in case so your secret is safe with me," I whisper back. I can't believe everyone knows.  
"Go on Ash. Kiss Sam, show us what happened. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"  
Oh crap. We slipped further into our seats to see if we could become invisible.  
"Oi break it up. Ash and Sam come here," said I think it was willow.  
"Okay willow." Yep I was right. Freddie and I got out of our seats and walked towards the back of the bus. There sat a girl with intimidating dark green eyes and honey light brown hair. She looked me up and down in disgust. It looked like Freddie saw the look she gave me because he reached for my hand and squeezed it then let go. That made her scowls harder at me. Ewer she really is giving me the evils. A boy next to her with black hair and an emo fringe with bright blue streaks in it looked me up and down, smirked then winked at me. I cringed and he frowned at my reaction.  
Weird people.  
"Sam. It's been a while, last time I saw you, you were stuffing you face with ham and meatballs. Hopefully you have gotten some etiquette. And ash nice to see you again this summer."  
Hate. Her. So. Much.

"Willow. Last time I saw you, you were covered in mud and chicken feathers. I think that was a very good prank. Don't you. I will be etiquette when I wanna be. Not when someone else tells me. Okay and I always have been etiquette you don't need to use it all the time. Okay Miss willow," people were sniggering around me. Probably remembering the prank I pulled on her. Freddie is looking at me and chuckling.  
"Oh yes. The Puckett. So unfair that you have a higher status than me, you just don't know it yet.  
Just wait till you meet our new head councillor. You haven't met him yet ash since you weren't here last year. And don't use that tone with me biatch," said the evil cow.  
"Err I don't know where you come from but in Seattle we say bitch. Okay and all councillors have an _equal_ status. In other words don't tell other councillors what to do. So I suggest you stop it now. I am going back to my seat. Bye hon."  
"NO. Sit next to me ash, and huh Sam as well."  
"Okay ash by all means sits next to her. I don't care America is a free country yano. I on the other hand will sit back at my seat and talk to my friend. See ya ho."  
"Evil skank. You will sit with me won't you Ash?"  
"No I am going to sit next to my best friend. And she aint no skank. Bye."  
Everyone looks so shocked as we sat down. I was shocked as well. This holiday might be a lot better that I first thought. Finally we are at the airport. Yes I love flying but taking off kinda scares me. Okay it scares the hell out of me. So does landing.  
We all exited the bus and got directly onto a private plane.  
"Now as you all know we usually fly on a normal plane but the new head councillor/owner of camp bought this plane for us," said Sue how nice of this man, "Remember you are to call him by Mr Puckett." I gasped loud and grabbed Freddie's hand. He hugged me also surprised.  
"Who is it Sam? What is wrong?"  
"I think... that is my dad," I whispered only half believing my own words. Staring at the man who has my eye colour and hair colour. I got my curls from my mom and my facial features.  
"Samantha can you please come up here and talk with him privately. Your sister is here as well."  
"Freddie please come with me." He shook his head no but I dragged him by the hand there anyway. I needed someone other than my sister to support me.  
When I got to where they stood we walked to a private room on the plane. There sat Melanie. She looks so confused, I am as well. I run and hug her then remember Freddie thinks Melanie is me. Oh well.  
"Hello Melanie and Sam. It is me your father. Can't you remember me?" I look at Melanie confused. Why would we remember him? I do remember him but I don't know why.  
"We never met our dad. Mom said he moved as soon as she said she was pregnant. I err."  
"Hmm well I was moving before your mom got pregnant. And you did meet me because I moved back like two months later and looked after you with her for the first five years of your life. But then your mom started doing drugs and becoming drunk more often and one day. She said I wasn't allowed to see you ever again. She started lashing out and said she would call the police. And even kill me. I tried my hardest to see you but she told her mom that I cheated and said I hated you, she started saying I was the drunk and alcoholic. But her sister believed me and helped me to find you again. We arranged this. Your aunt and uncle are in rehab right now. I am so sorry for everything that happened."  
I couldn't move, neither could Melanie. We grew up with a dominant lie. How are we supposed to react? My legs couldn't hold me anymore I collapsed but Freddie was there to catch me. He held me close to his chest while I tried my best to make sense of this supposable dream. I can't believe it. I could have lived with a full family. My mom missed him it was just the drugs taking affect.  
"So how is Sara?"  
"She is dead. She died of an overdose last year."  
Tears welled up in his eyes as well as mine and Melanie's. I refused to let them fall but I couldn't anymore. Freddie clutched tighter to me as both silent and not sobs erupted from the room. At least we know he cared enough. RIP mom, we miss you.


	5. Ironically fallen Blossom

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while I broke my laptop charger. =P**

Choked sobs were still filling the room as I clutched Freddie's chest. I quickly let go to stroke my sister's tears and mine away, pulling the hair away from her face. She stood up then hugged me then letting go to grab my hand.  
"Ermm we need to go to our seats. I will see you soon... dad?" I looked at Mel as I said those words, still shocked at what our mother had done. We all casually walked away still wiping our tears and looking in compacts with Freddie following behind. After making sure we both looked fine we got our three in a row seats and sat down with people staring. I am so upset and angry, but you can probably guess why? I need to hold someone's hand ready for takeoff. I held Freddie's and Mel's hand as I heard someone talk into the intercom. As the plane took off I held their hands tighter and tighter until we were not taking off anymore getting comfortable and eventually sleeping.

Leave me alone I mumble as I am getting woken up, replied with about three people groaning were here. I got up and stretched shocked that I could sleep for so long. Everyone walked in a slow and deathly pace out of the plane. After about two minutes I got angry and pushed past everyone dragging Mel and Freddie with me the whole way. No matter how reluctant they were they came. No-one tried to push me back or tell me to wait my turn because even they were scared of me. Eventually I got to the front where Willow was and pushed her out of my way. Crap.  
"Let go of my hair bitch face. NOW!" I ended up screaming the last part because of pain and annoyance. She squealed literally no. Who squeals? She is officially part chipmunk. I clawed at her hand to free myself then punched her square in the face. Deciding to be nice I helped her get back up saying that I wouldn't have done that if she had let go. Unfortunately she doesn't let things go, so she jumped me, full force bashing my body into the hard floor. I yelped in pain from her body weight. Not wanting to fight I pushed her away as she punched me in the stomach and face. Now I have had enough. I scratched her face leaving four bloody marks going down from left to right. That got her more annoyed. I rolled her of my body and walked away not wanting to fight since it had been an emotional time not too long ago and it will make me hurt her more than needed. A large feeling felt was guilt for all the people I have hurt in any way, shape or form. I really need to apologise to Freddie, even if I did not so long ago and I have slacked off at the bullying. Something in my gut made me remorseful. Eating everything I have ever known and spitting it out like cabbage. I was nearing the door unfortunate to be questioned about my injuries that were significantly worse than Willow's. I didn't answer so Mel or Freddie or the other kids did. Willow told a complete lie saying _I_ attacked her but from what she was told by everyone that was not the case. I blocked out everyone thinking about how I could change my life and those around me for the better, to stop the pain, not real pain but fake even if it seems real, it is not, it is all fake. I could stop hurting people for unnecessary reasons, even Gibby. I may not have forgiven him but it is cruel to torture him for this long. I could help people and be nicer to some people. Still seem intimidating but not as bad as before. People know I can and will hurt them but they also know I can be nice too. Become a veg... No way. I love my meat waaaaaaaaay too much. Oh sweet ham and bacon. Mama needs to eat you, let me get you out of my bag now. Gorgeous juices of ham filled my mouth, so nice, how can people live without this stuff? I can hardly live without it for two hours. Those poor unfortunate souls. Tusk tusk. Oh well their choice of life. Hum I have a song stuck in my head. Guess what it is? I am not going to tell you until a random inappropriate time. Such a good song, I can play it on guitar. Dum duum duh dum dum dum. Ha-ha, he-he. Yeah so anyway, I am so confused but it doesn't even matter at the moment I will figure it out later.

We all walked on to a bus and took our places the same as on the way here mostly. But I decided to mix it up a bit. Melanie, Freddie, Holly and friend and I sat in the back seats where willow usually sits. Two seats left. Willow and weird people walked to the back. The person who looked me up and down and stuff sat down in one of the seats and his friend sat in the other. Crap! He smirked at me looked me up and down and winked. Then he licked his lips and mimed 'hot' okay gross. He turned to look at Mel but shook his head.

"Daffodils. Shame innit Sam," he said with a stupid mocking smile.

"Stop staring at me you freak or you will not be able to have children," menacing is the tone of voice. Willow must have left because she sure as hell was not here. Too quiet. I was expecting him to give me a dirty look but noooooo. He had a smug smile all over that face of his.

"I like my girls feisty. Innit right Harry lad." The other boy nodded his head. I only just noticed how unbelievably gorgeous he was. I was almost drooling. He had gorgeous quite long hair which was light brown and hazel eyes. He had guy liner on and a MCR jacket on. Coolio. I really should look away because I have been staring for about ten minutes and someone is talking to me. Wait what? "Ewww you freak I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU!! EVER! I WILL NEVER EVER SLEEP WITH YOU!! What the hell is wrong with you? And stop feeling my leg or you will die on mysterious grounds." Growling I crushed his hand and dug in my nails then threw it away from my body like a contagious rag. THIS GUY IS NOT NORMAL. I mean what the hell? Daddy dearest, only joking, came to the back of the bus to see what was goin on. Well... I told him the story and he screamed words no-one could understand and said we don't use that kind of language blah blah the Freddie punched the freak. Not dad freak. What? Freddie punched freak, well looks like he does have some balls. Why did he punch him? For me, or because he was being rude? Huh the boy said a bad word. Freddie hit him. Sssss he did some real damage, looks like he learnt something from knowing me for all these years. At least I taught one person, I am happy with that. My dad, it is so weird saying that. My dad walked away saying he will be on washing duty for a week, not Freddie the other guy. The bus camp to a halt at camp great let's see how much it has changed. I wonder where I am staying I hope it is in Holly's dorm. It better not be willows. Oh here comes Sue to tell us.  
"Fredward," harsh tone, "Sam," soft tone, "you two will be staying in the double cabin called Blossom. I hope you know that you will not be allowed to do anything explicit and will be mature, you may not like this but it is principle Franklin's choice. You two have tomorrow to yourselves to sort out some differences and the day after you will be... sharing a tent for camping. Okay? Okay. Bye." You could see her visibly cringe at the thought of a boy and girl sharing something. Great no escape now. I also noticed how stiff and tense she acts around Freddie. Maybe she is the relative who is angry because of why he was sent there this year. Maybe she cringed because her beloved niece Freddie was sharing a room with a girl. So many possibilities. She came back and told me to follow and said these words, "Freddie never stops talking about you Sam. I think he has fallen for you. Be careful and don't break his heart more than accidental."  
I was frozen still at her words of wisdom.  
"Freddie falling for me? No way in hell. He hates my guts, right?" no reply was given. Crap feelings I don't understand are welling up inside me. What should I do now? Help! The song was ironic. See random. Help!


	6. Mirroring Famous Curls Of Jealousy

Freddie POV

I can't believe my aunty sue just told Sam I was falling for her. Sorry she said it wrong I have **fallen** for her. She seriously didn't see me walk back up to them hearing the last of their conversation. She must have now because she didn't answer Sam and just walked away leaving her confused. No point talking to her now and having an awkward conversation with her. Slowly and quietly I crept past her to one of the other counsellor's dorm to talk to Harry. I only turned back to see her look for me. Ha she won't be able to chase me or pin me to the floor this time. I smiled smugly to myself but it was not long lived as panic rushed over me. Stupid Luke with his quite annoying fake scouse accent (AN**: Liverpool accent, want to hear it go on YouTube and type in scouse creature comforts**). He doesn't come from Liverpool so why does he pretend? No-one sounds like that over there, mainly because he sounds mostly American trying to be a scouser. Believe me if he were there they would think he was a weirdo. I went there a while ago to see my cousin. She doesn't have that accent though, that is only because she moved around a lot and hints that in her voice. Oh there he is. You wouldn't believe how heartbroken I was at the way she stared at Harry. The only girl in the _**whole **_camp not to fancy me. The only one I want to so badly to.

Sam POV

Ugh stupid feelings. I just kinda stood there as she looked at me quite scared. I wasn't going to bite her head off. I heard what sounded like someone walking behind me but when I turned around no one was there. I hoped it was Freddie so then he could take me to meet some other councillors since I don't know which is which. Knowing me I will probably think that the juvenile delinquents are them. Hmm maybe it was Freddie who walked past trying to avoid me. Maybe he heard the conversation. Noooooo. He would have said something surely, at least gave a horrified gasp or froze then ran away embarrassed. He wouldn't sneak past me knowing I would hear him then chase him asking how much of the conversation was heard. Oh well can't now.

I need to find Holly, pull myself together. Sue was probably lying, but if she wasn't at least I'm not the only one. Hmm I have been staring intently at the woods were I heard the noise for a while now. I turned around only to find Sue had left. I need to talk to someone soon or my brain will go in over drive with these thoughts. I could write something down at least get it off my chest. Journal, song, definitely song, aw crap no guitar. They have one in the music room. Done. Secretly stashed book I just remember I left in my bag filled with lyrics for songs I wrote. Done. Hmm. They have guitars there so another thing done.

I ran as fast as my body could carry me to the music room knowing t was empty getting a guitar, picks and a pencil and soon started.

"_You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling on my little heart strings,_

_Got me all tied up in knots every time I see your face,_

_Oh it brings out; it brings out the girl in me,_

_Don't know just how you did it but you got me real good,_

_Hook, line and sinker like I knew he could, _

_But you don't even notice me boy I wish you would._

_I can't help myself; I can't help but smile,_

_Every time I see your face._

_And we've ne..._

I hear a padding of feet against the grass outside hoping it is my imagination.  
Obviously not, is it ever. There stood the person my song was based on.  
Fredderson. Crap on a stick. Yeah you probably don't get it, if you heard the whole song. Some things have happened but not really in the way I wanted or how they should have. However unfortunate it is there is nothing I can do to change it.

I said in the song I smile every time I see his face. I do, maybe not outwardly all the time, but if it isn't showing I'm beaming on the inside. We have met, like the song would continue on to say, but he never met the real me, no-one has, not even Carly, only Melanie and my mom. I do love my sister really, but she makes me remember, everything, it upsets me sometimes because together we are mom when she was sober. I upset myself sometimes. I am most like her. My mom. I have her complete personality, and her famous curls, wild like her. Melanie got her straight hair from _dad._ I like my hair, it is something she hates about me, I am more like our mom, and she is only half and for most of her life didn't even know who that person was. She is jealous. So I guess...touché.

That is why she dated Freddie, because she wanted to prove something, not that she could get anyone she wanted, but that I kissed Freddie. Yes I told her I broke our promise, but she is my sister, twin sister, identical twin and she called me straight after. Twin telepathy. We talked for ages, about anything. I wasn't upset she was coming, Freddie knew I had a twin way before Carly, I don't think Mrs Benson is a crazy person; she does that for our amusement. Not that Carly knows. It has been an inside joke for years. That is why she didn't mind letting me in. She saw the kiss, she videoed it. She played it back to us. It was so embarrassing, Freddie was horrified. But we ended up laughing. I missed doing that with those two. The five of us I, Mel, Freddie, Mrs Benson and my mom used to do this all the time. I can't believe I told no-one my mom died, Freddie had a right to know, she was like an auntie to him, like mrs Benson is to me. Mrs benson knew, she went to the funeral but I begged her not to tell him, I wanted to when I was ready. But I didn't I just shouted it at him in a argument. Apparently he ran out of school after me to go home and cried the whole night.

Crap. He is still stood there staring, and I have been frozen here for about what... ten, finteen even twenty minutes.

"Okay, well hello there Freddie. You weren't supposed to hear that you know," I said in a shy whisper as he smiled at me. I couldn't tell him I loved him, now or ever. I didn't want to talk anymore so I ran towards the waterfall, unaware of someone mirroring my steps. Someone who is definitely not Freddie. Fortunately.


End file.
